Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/5
(Dawn closes in and Donald with cattle trucks and Douglas with oil tankers pass by each other at the windmill as the song Really Useful Engine starts) Adult Lily: Diesel 10 was in a dump but the steam engines were right on track. Singers: He's a really useful engine you know (Stepney bumps trucks crossly and Percy passes by him as he pulls them away) Singers: All the other engines they'll tell you so (Thomas passes by a Sodor Railway sign with Annie and Clarabel) Singers: He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing too and fro (Emily pulls the express past a station) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Duck sulks in a siding behind Butch) Singers: He's a really useful engine you know (James pulls out of the Smelters Yard with a load of pipes and passes by Edward who chuffs into the smelters yard with empty trucks while Toby chuffs through the countryside with Henrietta) Singers: "Cause The Fat Controller, he told him so (Thomas chuffs past a station with Annie and Clarabel) Singers: Now he's got a branch line to call his very own (James chuffs over a bridge with trucks and Edward passes by another line of trucks while Henry chuffs under it with a goods train and Gordon chuffs out of it with the express) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Thomas puffs past other trains at Knapford Station with Annie and Clarabel) (Lightning McQueen and Mater drive along the road past Thomas) Singers: He's the one (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel through the countryside) Singers: He's the number one (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel over a bridge) Singers: Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel alongside Ashima and Nia grinning at each other past Oliver pulling milk tankers with Toad the breakvan) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Thomas chuffs backwards past a Sodor Railway sign as the song ends and past a glum-looking Henry) Thomas: (stops and faces Henry) Morning, Henry. What's the matter? Henry: I've got...(sniffs)...boiler ache. Thomas: Boiler ache? How? (Thomas' crew hops off his cab and meets up with Henry's crew who are expecting him all over) Thomas' Driver: How can we help, Ted? Henry's Driver: Oh, I don't know, Bob. Wilbert and I here just can't get enough steam. Henry's Fireman: Must've given you the wrong sort of the coal this morning, eh, Henry, old boy? Henry: (sniffing) I thought it was the Welsh coal that Sir Topham Hatt gave me. Thomas' Fireman: I think we know the solution, Bob. Thomas' Driver: Right, you are, Johnny. (Thomas' crew hops inside his cab) Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. You know the right sort of coal is, don't you? Thomas: (chuffing away backwards) Don't worry, Henry. I'm collecting six trucks of special Island of Sodor coal for you. Henry: Oh, thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make me feel...(aching)...much better. Thomas: (chuffing into a siding and shunting six coal trucks) But I wish I could make Mr. Conductor happy too by finding him. (The last truck goes through the magic buffers unbeknownst to Thomas who chuffs away with the other five trucks) Elizabeth: (passes by Thomas) Hello, Thomas and your five coal trucks. Vroom vroom. Thomas: Five? But I thought I had six. But I'm supposed to have six, Elizabeth. (chuffs back to Henry at the water tower) Here you are, Henry. Um…five trucks of special coal for you. I don't know what happened to the sixth. Henry: (as his crew stokes up the coal inside his tender) That's alright, Thomas. As long as it's the coal I need, I'm fine. Thank you. Henry's Driver: Cheers, Thomas, Bob, Johnny. Henry's Fireman: Yeah, thanks. Thomas' Driver and Fireman: No problem, Henry, Wilbert, Ted. Thomas: Your welcome, Henry. Bye. (chuffs away with the empty trucks) (Later, Thomas chuffs next to Percy at the water tower with Annie and Clarabel) Thomas: Hello, Percy. Percy: Oh, Thomas. I've been worried about you. Elizabeth said you lost a coal truck today. Thomas: Yes, it disappeared when I was at the buffers. Near the little grotto. Percy: Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the magic railway. Thomas: And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform. Percy: Oh, yes! Thomas: Percy, you protect those buffers from Diesel 10... Percy: What? Thomas: …make sure George doesn't ram them… Percy: Wait, what? Thomas: ...and I'll find Mr. Conductor. Percy: Me? But why me, Thomas? Thomas: 'Cause you're a brave engine, Percy. Percy: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. (Nia smirks as she passes by) Nia: And you know that, Percy. (Scene cuts to the viaduct then to Mr. Conductor when Diesel 10 appears behind him with his claw up) Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes. Remember me? (Mr. Conductor gasps and puts his hat on, running) Diesel 10: (cackling slightly) Fat Hatt won't have much use for you looking like that. (cackles and turns his claw as Mr. Conductor climbs up the hill and trips) Oh, I see you forgot to bring the sugar. How careless of you. (using his claw to pick a panicking Mr. Conductor) Say hello to Pinchy. (cackles and chuffs over to the viaduct before cackling again and moving Mr. Conductor around in his claw) Okay, Twinkle Toes! I know about the buffers and I've got George the steamroller on the job to destroy them! Mr. Conductor: (looking at the crumbling viaduct) That's what I saw in my dream. It's coming true. My universe is starting to crumble. Diesel 10: And I know about the magic railway! And when I find that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history! (as Mr. Conductor finds his wire) Now tell me where the buffers are! NOW! (Mr. Conductor laughs as he pulls out a pair of scissors) Diesel 10: You got 10 seconds! (shakes his claw, causing the scissors fall away from Mr. Conductor) Ten...nine...(as Mr. Conductor reaches out for his scissors)... eight..seven...six...five...(as Mr. Conductor finally grabs his scissors and sighs in relief)...four...three...two...(before Mr. Conductor cuts into one of his wires)...(unintentionally his claw sends Mr. Conductor flying through the air) Mr. Conductor: (as he is shoved off Diesel 10's claw) Too late, Diesel 10! (screaming) (Mr. Conductor flies through the air. The Teletubbies watch him) Teletubbies: '''Oooh. (Scene cuts to Ashima, who is relaxing at the windmill la-laing You Can Only Be You) '''Ashima: La la la la la la la la... (Gasps) Ant: Mr. Conductor's coming! Dec: Incoming! (Mr Conductor falls to the ground and into a flour near the windmill, catching his hat and rising up) George, why he use to join him is to destroy the buffers? Oh, I'm at the windmill. Now that's what I call a perfect landing. Ashima: (Chuckles) Ant and Dec put it there. Mr. Conductor: Oh. Ashima. Ant. Dec. You're already here. (Ashima blushes and Ant and Dec hi-five each other; he then stands up and looks at the windmill) This must be the clue to unlock the source to the gold dust. (looks at the clue) Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile...(clue disappears then comes back)...then watch the swirls that spin so well. (clue disappears entirely) But where's the writing gone? Ashima: Hmm. That's odd. Why does the writing last so little? Ant: It's probably magic. (Dec laughs) Dec: Good one. (Scene cuts to the coal yard with Diesel 10, Splodge & Arert) Splatter: Eh, so, boss. Dodge: Uh, how come you let Twinkle Toes? Arry: Yeah. Bert: Yeah. Diesel 10: Oh, that. Well, I-I did it on purpose... Splatter: Hmm. Dodge: Uh, oh. Arry: Yeah. Bert: Right. Diesel 10: ...to see if he really could escape. Splatter: Liar, liar. Dodge: Pants on fire. Arry: Does he wear pants? Dodge: Nah. Training pants. Bert: Oh, really? Diesel 10: Alright, playtime's over, Splodge and Arert! Splodge and Arert: Uh oh. Diesel 10: Now, it's time for the next lesson! I call it...how to stop being stupid! (uses his claw to the barrel of oil crushed) Splatter: I don't think he meant to do that. Dodge: Me neither. Arry: I wonder how we're gonna teach him. Bert: Yeah, yeah, me too. (Cranky the crane's carrying the barrels until is was dropped) Diesel 10: As you see this is never being so stupid you got it? (barrel oil is been splatted at Diesel 10) GAH! I GOT OIL ON ME! Cranky: You just have to... oh, I don't know how to move aside. Oops! (The crates of fruits are falling and been splatted at Splodge and Arert until Cranky and Carly laugh) Cranky: Sorry, my mistake. You four get a.... (pauses) Cranky and Carly: Mashed fruit! (Cranky cackles) (James laughs at the commotion. Gordon laughs with Edward, Rosie, Thomas, Rusty, Duck, Henry and Nia also laugh as they chuff past Gordon and then past Splatter and Dodge with a line of trucks who are laughing and rattling behind him) James: I remember that Cranky dropped watermelon on me once! (laughs) Thomas: '''Yeah! (giggles) '''Duck: '''That was funny! (chortling laugh) '''Nia: That's what you get for threatening me. Diesel 10: (shouts) DRAT! DRAT! AND A DOUBLE DRAT! AND EVEN A TRIPLE DRAT! Splodge and Arert: Uh, oh. Diesel 10: Ah, well. Now that's gonna ruin my facial. (Harvey arrives to clean up the mess) Diesel 10: Harvey, please clean this up before I lose my temper. Harvey: Okay, I will. Don't you worry. (Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Lily is on the swing when Patch behind her) Patch: Bet you can't climb that tree. (Lily stands up and climbs up the tree nearby her, Patch watching her and impressed as Lily sits on the treetop and looks down at him. She then climbs down and faces Patch) Lily: See? Patch: Where did you learn to that? Lily: On my fire escape. Patch: Hi, I'm Patch. Lily: I'm Lily. Do you live around here? Patch: (as Burnett walks into view) Yes, my mom and dad are into stables. Burnett: Morning, Patch. Patch: Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm running into Shining Time. Can Lily come with me if she'd like to? Lily: I'd like to. (smiles and looks at Burnett) Burnett: Sure. She can go. (nodding) Be back by sunset though. Lily: (nods in agreement and looks at Burnett) Do you wanna come too? Burnett: I-uh-I never go there now. (walks away) Lily: Bye, grandpa. (looks at Patch in curiosity over what Burnett said) What does he mean by that? Patch: I'll explain when we get there. Lily: Okay. Patch: Okay. So...have you ever ridden a horse before? Lily: (nodding) No. (Scene cuts to the fields where Patch and Lily are riding Patch's horse. Both of them are smiling with excitement) Patch: I've always wanted to go this way. We're following some shadowy lines that I've seen on a map. They're like railroad tracks without any rails. (The horse takes Patch and Lily to Shining Time where they find Boomer and Billy talking on the platform near the Rainbow) Patch: (pulling back on the rein as the horse whinnies) Whoa, horsey. Lily: What's going on, Patch? Patch: (whispering) Shh, this is what your grandpa was worried about. Boomer. Lily: (whispering) Boomer? Patch: (whispering) Yeah, P.T. Boomer. The whole valley fears him. He doesn't believe in magic and only believes in greed and money. That's why he's planning to buy Shining Time. Lily: (whispering) What's that on his motorcycle? Patch: (whispering) I don't know. I think you'd better get to the station. Go. Run. Quickly. (Lily hops off the horse and runs out of the field, straight across the track and inside Shining Time Station. Patch then rides away on his horse as Billy and Boomer continue to talk) Billy: (firmly) I told you, Boomer. There's no way I'm accepting your offer. Shining Time does not belong to you. You do not belong here. Boomer: All because I don't play innocent or believe in magic, Billy? I'll buy this station off whoever runs it because I am a drifter by choice and I only want my money. Billy: (hopping on the Rainbow Sun and starting it) You'll just have to let the greed come out of you then, Boomer. (as the Rainbow Sun chuffs away) You're never getting this station regardless of any you make. (Boomer walks into Shining Time Station) (Boomer grunts and rides off on his motorcycle towards Muffle Mountain, his motorcycle shown to be loaded with dynamite) (Scene cuts to Burnett's workshop. Burnett points his flashlight at something) Burnett: Well, Lady. What are we going to do? (pointing his light up something that appears to be the lost engine Lady and we get a glimpse of her for the first time) It seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children. (Lady's train whistle sounds) (Lily is inside Shining Time Station with Mutt, feeling the window when Junior pops out of Mr. Conductor's house with his sparkle, humming. Mutt barks) Lily: (smiling) Junior? Junior: Pristo. I thought I'd give up on seeing you again. What's blue, green and red and goes beep beep? Lily: (sighing) A parrot and it means chirp chirp. Junior: Nah, trains. Talking trains. (uses his foot to pick up his skateboard and grab it) I'm off to see them on the Island of Sodor right now. And cousin. I overslept and I better hurry. Do you wanna come? Lily: Can we be back here by sunset? Junior: Hope so. (rolls his skateboard away) I wanna get back to the beach. Lily: (turns to Mutt) What do you think, Mutt? (Mutt barks twice) Lily: Okay. Junior: Good. It's... (pointing to a tunnel portrait next to Mr. Conductor's house) ...this way. We'll take the shortcut. (knocking on the portrait) Lily: Really? Junior: Umm... but there's two of us. Ah, well. Guess that means I'll have to get some of my cousin's extra supply of gold dust. Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll have plenty more soon. Lily: (picking up gold dust) Can I take this little bit back for Grandpa? Junior: (using a conductor pose) Be my guest. I'll take care of it for you. (picks up gold dust from Lily's hand and puts it in his hand) Ready? Here goes. (blows conductor whistle and sends both him and Lily flying into the Magic Railroad.) (Both Junior and Lily are flying through the Magic Railroad) Lily: You've grown bigger. Junior: (laying back) Maybe you're smaller. I'm just adjusting props up to my new surroundings. (sighs) This all goes when this ever happens to me. (rising up in excitement with both him and Lily laughing) Whoa! A bit bouncy, isn't it? Lily: Where are we? Junior: Why, this is the magic railroad. Lily: Wait, did you just say magic railroad? Junior: (blowing his conductor whistle) Yeah. We're traveling miles and miles to the Island. But... I don't know if this Railroad's gonna last much longer. It'll vanish like the engine? Lily: What engine? Junior: The engine that used to travel on this Railroad. Cousin and I never saw it. We don't know what happened to it. (looks at the coal car that disappeared into the grotto earlier) Hey what's that coal truck doing here? Lily: I never seen this coal truck from before. Junior: You gotta be ready and hang on, Lily. (blows his conductor whistle) Here are the buffers. (shouts as he and Lily travel through the grotto and onto Sodor, landing on the grass) Lily: Where are we? Junior: (looks at his watch and replies) Well, the Island of Sodor of course. Uh, this way. (pointing to a mountainside and starts climbing it and then sneezing) Oh, bogus. Lily: What's the matter? Junior: I think I'm allergic to grass. (sneezing again) Lily: It's a good thing I like climbing things. (reaches the top of the hill with Junior and hears train whistling and chattering in the distance) What's that noise? Junior: The trains. I told you they could talk. We're too far away to hear what they're saying. (looks at the engines in the distance) (Edward and Henry pull their trucks over the bridge as Gordon passes by them with the express. Percy chuffs past Emily and his goods train with the mail and Rosie is standing outside Henry's tunnel, taking on water, as Thomas chuffs out of the tunnel and past him with Annie and Clarabel) Harold: (hovers by) Good morning, fellow chaps. Bertie: (zooms past Trevor) Vroom vroom vroom vroom. Good morning. Vroom vroom vroom vroom. Trevor: (drives and whistles past Bertie) Hello, vistors. (Thomas chuffs under a bridge and through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel) Thomas: (looks at Junior and Lily) Annie, Clarabel, there's Mr. Conductor. We've found him. Thomas' Driver: (looks closer at Junior and Lily) That doesn't look too much like him, does it, Johnny? Thomas' Fireman: No, Bob. I believe it's his cousin, C Junior. Thomas: '''(changes points onto the next track towards the chattering Junior and Lily) Oh, bunker. It's Junior. '''Lily: (pointing to Thomas) Junior, look. Junior: It's Thomas. (waves at a dismayed Thomas who stops by him) Thomas. Now don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since... Thomas: You stuck party poppers down my funnel! Thomas' Driver: Relax, Thomas. He never make any harm. Thomas' Fireman: Yeah, you know he only did it as a joke. Junior: Yeah, and we had a laugh. Thomas: You did. Lily: (gasps) You're talking to each other. Junior: Ah, first prize. (puts his hand on Lily's shoulder) Lily, Thomas. Thomas, Lily. Now, where's my cousin? (walks around to find Mr. Conductor) Lily: (looks at Thomas and waves) Hi. Thomas: Hello, Lily. Welcome to the Island of Sodor. Junior: (hops into Thomas' cab with Thomas' crew) Come on, Lily. I'm very home on trains. (Lily hops inside Thomas' cab) Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Nia back to fetch you. (chuffs away) Annie and Clarabel: We've heard that one before. (Thomas chuffs through the countryside to look for Mr. Conductor with Junior and Lily in his cab. Junior groans) Thomas' Fireman: Is everything alright, Junior? Junior: Yeah. Just a little... (groans) Lily: What's the matter? Junior: Traveling sickness. Thomas' Driver: Oh, it'll wear off. Don't worry. And look. There's the windmill. Thomas' Fireman: I believe that sparkle of gold might be the one we're looking for. Golly, it's him alright? (Thomas chuffs closer towards the windmill where a shining object occurs) Lily: What's that shining at the windmill? Junior: Pristo, Lily. I think it's my cousin. (Thomas whistles and stops by the windmill) Ashima: Over here, Thomas! Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor: Thomas! Thomas: Thanks riddles, you're safe! (Junior, Lily, and Thomas' crew hop out of Thomas' cab, ready to greet Mr. Conductor who rises up to greet them)